Y.V.
Yung Venuz is a character that focuses on offense over all else. Not only does he fire weapons faster, he also has a secondary fire mode that increases their damage output. Features : Yung Venuz has 20% higher rate of fire on all weapons (if weapons normally have 100% reload time, with Y.V. every weapon has 80% reload time). He starts with a Golden Revolver which is a faster version of the regular Revolver. Special : Yung Venuz can use Pop Pop to fire a weapon twice with one button press, but with double reload time (with Y.V's passive that is 80%*2 = 160% of the weapon's regular reload time). The amount of shots fired is double what the weapon would normally fire with one trigger pull, ie a Super Crossbow will fire ten bolts, an Assault Rifle will fire a burst of six bullets. : Pop Pop ignores automatic weapon's continuous firing. It's always a single shot or a single burst, regardless of the weapon. : Pop Pop cannot be used in conjunction with Melee Weapons. Using Pop Pop with a Melee Weapon that uses ammo will only increase it's ammo consumption and won't effect it's damage. : Pop Pop makes the killed enemy's body fly further which means bodies also deal more damage on impact. Throne Butt and Impact Wrists mutations enhance that effect. Throne Butt : Yung Venuz's Throne Butt makes his special fire off four trigger pulls at once instead of two, reload time is at three times normal rate (with Y.V's passive that's 80%*3 = 240% of the weapon's regular reload time). Ultra Mutations Gameplay : Y.V.'s Quick Reload ability makes him incredibly competitive in late-game as it is a direct increase to damage per second and boosts the viability of slow reloading weapons such as the crossbow. In the early game, Pop Pop allows you to very easily rely on your pistol as it is an accurate one hit kill on bandits, letting you get the Big Chest on the third stage. Pop Pop suffers when using automatic weapons, as it requires you to fire the weapon semi-automatically, but can provide dramatic increases in firepower with weapons such as the Super Crossbow. With Throne Butt and a large projectile count weapon, you can very easily kill Big Dog in a single shot. : Useful mutations: * Back Muscle - you won't have to worry about running out of ammo as quickly with a larger threshold of ammo to satisfy your trigger happy finger. * Rabbit Paw - using the same logic as the description above for Back Muscle, having ammo to supply Y.V.'s special ability and Throne Butt is very helpful. * Stress - having the lower health may be risky but you can benefit from it increasing Y.V.'s rate of fire even more. * Boiling Veins - since abusing Stress can be dangerous to get the fast fire rate you may want a little safety net. * Strong Spirit - same idea as Boiling Veins, gives you guaranteed defense if you manage to pull your health back to full every time it saves you. * Trigger Fingers - a great addition to your active ability as getting multiple kills with Pop Pop will reduce its reload time. Recommended if you are going for Y.V's second Ultra Mutation. * Impact Wrists - Pop Pop makes the killed enemy's body fly further which means bodies also deal more damage on impact. Throne Butt and Impact Wrists enhance that effect. * Eagle Eyes - combined with Throne Butt maximizes your single target damage even with weapons that have a fixed spread like the Super Slugger or Super Crossbow. * Hammerhead - can be very useful for Throne Butt as it allows you to create cover for a safe space to reload. * Rhino Skin - since Y.V. has no defensive abilities, anything which allows him to tank more damage is a great addition. * Scarier Face - allows Y.V. to single-Pop certain enemies with common projectiles (Bolts, Slugs..) which would normally take a third hit. Unlock method :Y.V. is unlocked by reaching the Y.V's Mansion secret area. Trivia *영 베너즈(Yung Venuz)는 멋집니다. * "Y.V.는 그저 조금의 재미와 액션을 위해 황무지를 여행하기로 결정햇습니다." - JW *Y.V's design is a reference to the Eye of Providence. *그는 돈을 좋아하며 매우 많이 가지고있습니다. *Y.V.가 돈을 어디서 얻냐는 물음에 대한 JW의 대답은 "네 알바 아님(None of your bizniz)"입니다. *When Y.V. spawns, an airhorn sound effect plays and the screen shakes. *Pressing the "B" key with Y.V. will also trigger the airhorn sound and screenshake. *The airhorn is referencing gangsta rap and trap music, which JW listened to back when Vlambeer was developing Gun Godz. *Y.V.의 이름중 "영(Yung)"이라는 부분은 그가 어리다는 것을뜻하는 것이 아닙니다. "Y.V.는 신 입니다, so they're probably eternal! Gods don't really have an age, they just are. It's a rap name, sounds cool and you can't tell a god what to do." - JW * When Y.V's health bar reaches 0 he gets annoyed and teleports back to his mansion on Venus, thus he doesn't leave a corpse behind. Since he is a Gun God, he cannot be killed by mere mutated creatures. * Y.V. hopes to one day be verified on Twitter #verifyvenuz. * Reaching level 10 (Level Ultra) with Y.V. will change the loading screen text from "Generating..." to "Verifying...". * Y.V. will drop 3 money bills every time you use his active ability with the Back 2 Bizniz Ultra Mutation. * Yung Venuz is a character from Vlambeer's game Gun Godz. * Y.V's voice was done by Doseone, who also did the SFX and rap for both Gun Godz and the Y.V's Mansion music. * Prior to Update #83, Y.V's Crib was only accessible by taking the Back 2 Bizniz Ultra Mutation. Back 2 Bizniz also did not enhance Pop Pop. * When in his B-Skin, Y.V. floats while meditating with his eye closed. He doesn't need to see to kill things. He will also not make any stepping sounds and won't have the dust particle effect with Extra Feet. * Y.V. has a round cousin (called Yung Cuz) that can be seen if you choose either of Y.V.'s Ultra Mutations and visit his Crib. * In the save file it is stated that if you edit it, Yung Venuz will shank you. * Yung Venuz owns Cool Big Mony Bizniz Inc. which is mentioned in the end credits of the game. Category:Characters